chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 1-7: Feeling the Sea Breeze
|gold = 2000 2000 3000 |exp = 1800 1800 2500 |exp2 = 2500 2500 3800 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Stages 1 & 2: Treants Stage 3: Sea Monsters (Crabs) Bosses: Stages 1 & 2: Giant Treant Stage 3: Giant Crab }} Part 1/5 Fatima [ We've been waiting for you guys. ] Rafalgar [ About time. I was getting tired of waiting. ] Pirika [ Fatima and Rafalgar? It's interesting to see you two together. ] Fatima [ I asked him to escort me. ] Rafalgar [ I didn't think a sage like you needed an escort. ] Fatima [ Well, you like fighting, don't you? ] Rafalgar [ It's more like the purpose of my life. Anyway, enough about that. ] Rafalgar [ We should get going. ] Pirika [ Go where? ] Rafalgar [ You know... ] Fatima [ Wait, Melchior. You need this, don't you? ] Pirika [ That's a flying cushion, you said? ] Melchior [ Aren't you well-prepared. ] Fatima [ I knew this was going to happen. Just hurry and go. The golems are turning into a mess. ] Melchior [ Off I go, then. ] Phoena [ Be careful. ] Melchior [ I would worry about yourselves. You're going out in the dangerous ocean. ] Melchior [ Anything could happen. Oh, speaking of which... ] Phoena [ What is it? ] Melchior [ I'm extremely interested in what kind of world is out there. ] Melchior [ So, promise me to come back alive and tell me about what you saw. ] Hero better stay alive, too, then. Melchior [ I'll live for at least 150 more years. I won't die so easily. ] Rafalgar [ Is it even possible for a human to live that long? ] Melchior [ It's not rocket science for any scholar of magic. ] don't act too crazy while we're gone. Melchior [ It's just that I have an outpouring enthusiasm for my studies. ] Fatima [ He's saying don't cause trouble on us. You living disaster geek. ] Melchior [ Hee hee. Thanks for the compliment. ] Pirika [ It wasn't one. ] Melchior [ The Lake of Sand is this way. I wonder what lovely things await me. ] Melchior [ Heh heh heh heh heh heh! ] -- Melchior flew off on the magic cushion -- Fatima [ I can predict that Melchior will be caved in the wall by Dilma when he comes back. ] Pirika [ Yeah, we can predict that, too. ] Rafalgar [ That geek looks like he's enjoying his life. ] Fatima [ Phoena, I need to talk to you. ] Phoena [ Sure. What is it about? ] Fatima [ But before that, how's the navigator search going? ] Phoena [ Actually, not so well. ] Fatima [ Go see the Sea Breeze tribe. They should give you hope. ] Pirika [ Is that a prophecy? ] Fatima [ After the Black King fell, the world's destiny changed. My power to see fate is now unclear. ] Fatima [ So this is a prediction. Or should I say a deduction from my knowledge. ] Pirika [ A deduction? ] Fatima [ A reasoning based on my knowledge. Therefore, it shouldn't be too inaccurate. ] Pirika [ So it's not a prophecy but something close to it? ] Fatima [ Something like that, yes. Anyway, go see the Sea Breeze tribe and find a navigator there. ] Fatima [ I'll be waiting at the World Tree Library. ] Rafalgar [ Let's go visit Oletta, then. ] Michidia [ Oletta...? Oh, the Sea Breeze Chief. ] Phoena [ But wouldn't you need Rafalgar to escort you? ] Fatima [ I remember the way to the World Tree, and I'm not scared of monsters. ] Fatima [ Besides, can you guys even find the Sea Breeze without a guide? ] Phoena [ To be honest, I'm not too sure. ] Fatima [ Then end of conversation. ] -- Fatima turned and left -- Pirika [ Off she went. ] Rafalgar [ All right. Let's get going. Follow me. ] ---- Monster [ ...! ] Rafalgar [ Yeah! ] -- Rafalgar strikes down the monster -- Rafalgar [ Ha. Seems like the tree monsters these days are getting tougher. ] Pirika [ Why do you sound so happy? ] Rafalgar [ It's no fun fighting weak guys. ] Pirika [ We're not here to fight, you know. ] Rafalgar [ Come on. Think of it as a guide fee. ] Monster [ ...! ] Rafalgar [ Here comes another one! Let's do this! ] Part 2/5 Rafalgar [ So...you guys are going somewhere far away, aren't you? ] Phoena [ Not right away, but...we will soon. ] Rafalgar [ The world outside this place...I wonder what's out there? ] Pirika [ Hey, you wanna come with us, Rafalgar? ] Rafalgar [ Yeah...that doesn't sound bad. I'm starting to get tired of Soul Island. ] Pirika [ Wha?! ] Rafalgar [ Why're you so surprised, you're the one who said it. ] Pirika [ I meant it as a joke. I mean, you're a chief. ] Rafalgar [ Someone can take my place. Besides, they can live without a chief anyway. ] Rafalgar [ People should live however they want. ] [ What kind of foolish remark is that, Thousand River Chief? ] Phoena [ That voice... ] Rafalgar [ Well, it's nice to see you, Oletta. ] Oletta [ You are not welcome here. However, I will listen to what you have to say. ] Oletta [ What is it, human children? ] Part 3/5 Oletta [ Human children. What business do you have in our territory? ] Phoena [ U-Uhm, we are looking for a navigator. ] Phoena [ Is there a navigator that knows how to travel the outer seas? ] Rafalgar [ Don't you have people that know the outer sea? The ones that have the protection of fish? ] Rafalgar [ Introduce us to one of them. ] Oletta [ ...The Black King tried to destroy Yggdra, and we survived total annihilation. ] Oletta [ However, the Black Army still squirms and is trying to destroy us. ] Oletta [ Therefore, I've come up with a plan to escape Yggdra in the worst case scenario. ] Oletta [ I need the Seawalkers for this purpose. ] Rafalgar [ Can't you spare just one? ] Oletta [ That is not the issue here. ] Phoena [ Then, what about... ] Oletta [ Yes? ] Phoena [ I won't ask for a comrade, but would you teach me how to navigate? ] Phoena [ I'll do my best to learn it. ] Oletta [ I've heard the reason you wish to travel to the outer seas. ] Oletta [ You're after the "Chronicle" book. The one formerly held by the Black King. ] Oletta [ I do agree that the world could still be in danger with it out there. ] Oletta [ The danger of being destroyed may even occur once again. ] Phoena [ If that were to happen, we will definitely prevent the world from destruction. ] Oletta [ Then let me ask you, human child. What do you fight with against the threat of destruction? ] Phoena [ If dark brings about destruction, then I will bring a bright future and paint white over black. ] -- Phoena takes out her chronicle -- Phoena [ The future is a clean, white slate. My Chronicle has not been completely inked in black yet. ] Phoena [ I won't let it be stained any more. These white pages belong to the people of this world. ] Phoena [ That's why I am here to ask. Please give me the strength to protect this world. ] Oletta [ You need a strong will against a strong force. A strong will accompanied by strong power. ] Oletta [ If there is an imbalance in these two things, it will lead to the demise of the world. ] Oletta [ Human child. Do you promise never to stray from your path? ] Phoena [ I do. If I were to walk astray, please deal with me appropriately. ] Phoena [ There are many who protect me while also judging my every action. ] Oletta [ The Volunteer Army. ] Phoena [ They are very important to me. ] Oletta [ Then may the path be opened unto you. ] -- The forest rustles gently and a light shines through -- Pirika [ The forest opened up. ] Oletta [ The Seawalkers are fighting sea monsters just up ahead. ] Oletta [ If you show your strength, there may be one that would be willing to help. ] Phoena [ Thank you so much! ] Oletta [ However, I have one condition. ] Phoena [ Y-Yes? What might those be? ] Oletta [ I can't have you recruiting all of them. Only those that volunteer may go with you. ] Phoena [ I understand. ] Oletta [ It's a promise. You'd better keep it. ] Phoena [ We don't kidnap people. ] Oletta [ I've heard about how strong and capable people keep joining the Volunteer Army from all over. ] Oletta [ Many of my tribesmen have joined as well... ] Oletta [ I am a bit uneasy about this. I can only imagine you use coercive persuasion. ] Pirika [ We told you, we don't do things like that. ] Rafalgar [ If you're so worried, why don't you pick someone and introduce them to us. ] Oletta [ I respect everyone's will. If they feel they really want to go, I have no right to stop them. ] Rafalgar [ What a pain. Old age has made you stubborn. ] Oletta [ The Sea Breeze tribe has always operated this way. ] Rafalgar [ I think all forest sprites are the same way. We're heading out if that's okay. ] Oletta [ I'm putting my faith in you. ] Pirika [ T-Then, let's head to the coast! ] ---- Phoena [ Another tree monster... ] Pirika [ Bring it. I'll ruffle all those leaves of yours! Oh, found a beetle. ] Kain [ If it's rare, you can sell it for a good price. Catch it! ] Pirika [ Okay. I wonder if there are any more... ] Michidia [ Stop catching bugs in the middle of battle! ] Part 4/5 Pirika [ Hey, Rafalgar. Have you ever fought any sea monsters? ] Rafalgar [ I've fought ones that live in the inland sea near my colony. Some of them find their way in. ] Rafalgar [ I heard stronger monsters show up at the Sea Breeze Colony, since it's facing the outer sea. ] Kain [ Sea monsters can come up on land? ] Rafalgar [ They can't come very far, but yeah. They were quiet for a while, but started appearing again. ] Rafalgar [ Hasn't that ever happened where you guys lived? ] Kain [ I'm originally from a mountainous village, and none of the others lived near the ocean, either. ] Rafalgar [ Well, it's easier to fight them on land than in the ocean. Don't get too nervous. ] Pirika [ But why do they come up all the way on land? ] Rafalgar [ They come here for food, like the pom fruit in the Village of Golden Fruit. ] Rafalgar [ I heard they like that kind of stuff. ] Pirika [ The fruits and veggies on Soul Island are delicious. Maybe monsters can tell the difference. ] Rafalgar [ It's just trouble for us. ] Rafalgar [ Man, thinking about those monsters make me wanna go wild. ] Pirika [ You're such a battle freak. ] Rafalgar [ Heh heh. Thanks for the compliment. ] Kain [ Was that a compliment? ] Pirika [ It makes Rafalgar happy when I call him a battle freak. ] Marina [ The values of forest sprites are a bit difficult to understand. ] Rafalgar [ From my point of view, it's difficult to understand your values. ] Rafalgar [ But I think it's great how we can still get along with each other. ] Rafalgar [ A lot of stuff happened, but they weren't all bad things. ] Pirika [ You're right. I'm starting to see a lot more forest sprites in cities where humans live. ] Rafalgar [ That's good... Hey, we're at the ocean. ] Rafalgar [ Let's see. Where are those guys? ] Phoena [ They said they're exterminating monsters... ] ---- Phoena [ ...! ] Kain [ Whoa! A crab?! ] Michidia [ It's coming this way! ] Rafalgar [ Don't freak out! It's just a crab! Let's beat that thing, guys! ] Monster [ ...! ] Rafalgar [ You better be ready, stinkin' crab! I'm feeding you to the whales! ] Part 5/5 Rafalgar [ Hey, guys in the Sea Breeze! Where are you?! ] Phoena [ It looks like they're not around here. Pirika, can you see something from above? ] [ Hm... Oh, is that them? There are some people on the other side of that huge rock. ] Rafalgar [ It's probably the Sea Breeze tribe. Let's go! I won't let them defeat all the monsters. ] -- Rafalgar dashes off -- Pirika [ Wait, Rafalgar! Sheesh, he's such a battle freak. ]